1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system and displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a navigation system and displaying method thereof, which controls the level of protrusion for each indication data displayed on a 3-D screen of the navigation system by its criticality so as to maximize the legibility of the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
A navigation system, often called an automatic navigation system, is a system which provides on-road information to drivers using satellites. A navigation system is equipped with a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver to receive GPS data from the GPS satellites orbiting the earth, and is able to locate a car in operation based on the GPS data it receives.
The navigation system is also equipped with a memory to store map data. Using the map data stored in a memory, the navigation system provides the users of a vehicle with a variety of services. For example, a navigation system may inform the user where the user's vehicle is on the map and guide the user to drive along the most optimal route to reach that destination, which it computed using the map data provided in the memory. Such navigation systems not only store regional information and information relating to points of interest (POI) showing the information associated with buildings and roads along with the map data and utilizes them to guide the user on the road, but also provide the user with various information such as the speed of the vehicle, whether the user is violating the speed regulations, and the information related to each intersection.
However, currently conventional system only display the map data in 3D and show other indication data in only 2D, which does not guarantee the legibility or understanding of a user. Therefore, a navigation system with the improved legibility for a user, which would still show the indication data or the alarm information in 3D while at the same time controlling the level of protrusion for the indication data according to the criticality of the indication data, is in required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.